


You Can't Run Forever But You Can Try

by best_in_red



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_in_red/pseuds/best_in_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the deadly encounter with the 456, Ianto Jones is given a second chance; however, all is not what it seems. He finds Jack, and they joyfully reunite, but now a new threat has arisen. The people of the world call it Miracle Day...but they will soon find that what happens is no miracle. Now Ianto must work alongside Jack and the remnants of Torchwood to save the world once more, and maybe keep his life this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Good Deeds Are Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> I posted some chapters on ff.net a while back and kind of gave up on this story after losing inspiration. I'm hoping that posting it on here will give me more of a reason to continue and perhaps expand my readership. It's basically my COE fixit, while tying in that horrific season 4 of Torchwood known as Miracle Day. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: All Good Deeds are Rewarded

 

The last thing that Ianto saw was Jack's tearstained face, then blackness. And that was all that there was, the blackness. A soul-sucking, infinite blackness that crushed life, and that was where Ianto was stuck. Ianto clenched his fists. Here he was, stuck in the blackness until he died, which was going to be never. What a party. A single tear escaped his eye as he thought of Jack and all that he had lost. He brought up a sleeve quickly to wipe away the tear, which was silly, considering that there was nobody else here. Well, except Seriath. Oh, Ianto hoped to God that Seriath wouldn't be able to find him in here. He didn't even want to think about the things she was going to do to him if he was found. But, with any luck, she couldn't see a single thing in here either.

As these thoughts crossed Ianto's mind, he felt a sudden presence in his mind.

 _Ianto_ , a deep, melodic said simply. _Ianto Jones._

 _Yes, this is I_ , Ianto addressed the voice in his head. _Who are you?_

 _My name is of no importance,_ replied the voice.

 _Yes,_ Ianto said. _But if we are going to be talking to each other, I really think we should be on a first name basis. If that would be alright._

_You may refer to me as the Protector. This is the closest I have to a name._

Ianto nodded. If that was the closest thing to a name, well, it was better than 'the voice'

 _What exactly do you protect?_ asked Ianto.

Once again, the Protector sighed. _You humans and your petty questions. Since you ask I shall answer. I protect the beings here, in the void. The ones that mean no harm. Your universe, particularly one certain timelord, has decided that this void, my void, is a perfect site for all the foul creatures of the universe. What they, your doctor and others, fail to realize is that this 'emptiness' was in fact created with some forms of life, some innocent forms. They lived here in peace, striving to get through life, but when the pestilent ones came, they destroyed them. And so I took the role of the protector. I hide these beings that live in my void and I protect them from the evils of your universe._

Ianto's heart quickened. He clearly was on very thin ice here. He was a being from the other universe, and evil or not he could be considered responsible for some of the monsters sent into here, including seriath.

 _Don't worry little human,_ the Protector sounded like he was laughing. _You are not in any danger. You have committed no crime except dying for the cause you love. You fought bravely, twice, and I will not punish you for transgressions committed by others of your universe in here. Many of the dangerous even originated here._

 _Really?_ Ianto thought, puzzled.

 _Oh, yes,_ replied the voice. _Some time ago I sent a rather nasty race of creatures to your universe. They were altering this reality quite terribly and it was badly damaged. This darkness is the best that I could get it. I believe that your people called these creatures faeries?_

 _You sent the faeries to our world?_ Ianto was outraged. _They take innocent children from us, warp the very fabric of time!_

 _Hush little one,_ the protector spoke warningly. _I did what was best, just like what your doctor did with your cybermen and daleks. They caused much damage here, but not as much as they could have back in your universe. Likewise goes with the faeries. Our spacial fabric is much more delicate than yours. Their alterations could have proved fatal to every last being living in this place._

 _What about Seriath?_ Ianto asked, slightly calmed down by the Protector's explanation.

 _Ah, Seriath,_ the Protector sighed. _She was one of my first. My closest. We were even, as you might call it, "friends". Then she wanted to enter your universe and make it ours. I refused, naturally, and she turned on me. I was nearly killed, but managed to subdue her just in time. I had her restrained, in a place between the void and outside universe. She could have easily broken free within these boundaries, but the nearer to the limits we were, the weaker we all were, and so I was able to secure her. That is part of the reason the faeries need your children. The original faeries did not have as extensive power when they were first forced into your universe, and the children became hybrids, with the potential of a full faery, but able to access these powers on earth._

 _So, there's a whole world in here,_ thought Ianto. Fascinating.

 _I assume many would say so,_ replied the Protector. _But, Ianto Jones, we are not here to discuss my universe, nor yours. We are here to discuss your soul, your essence._

 _What about it?_ asked Ianto.

 _It cannot stay here forever._ the Protector spoke bluntly.

 _Why not?_ asked Ianto, curious.

_It is pure, untouched by this blackness. It radiates around to any predator being within this void._

_Oh, should I be hiding then?_ Ianto was worried. He certainly didn't want his soul to be eaten.

_I am shielding you with darkness Ianto Jones, do not fear. But I cannot do this forever. There may yet be another creature I have to protect and I will leave you Ianto Jones._

_What can I do?_ asked Ianto.

 _You shall do nothing,_ responded the voice. _I will try to send you back to earth, but I will not return you to your body._

 _Why not?_ asked Ianto.

_Your actual body. Your lifeless, soulless body, is stored in a cryogenic chamber somewhere in Wales, on Earth. Should I send your soul back there, you would have life for a few short minutes before dying of shock, lack of air or the chill. No, you must enter earth through another body and find your own body through there._

_I don't want to possess somebody!_ exclaimed Ianto.

 _Do not fear,_ replied the Protector. _I have experience with this. I send my own into your universe constantly, and just like the faeries, they need humans to stay strong. I have them use human hosts whose bodies are still living, however their souls have left. I believe that the term is brain-dead._

_Wait, so you actually have people-beings-from the void using human hosts and acting as what? Scouts?_

_It is true. I need to know what is occurring in your universe to adapt my own._

Ianto sighed. He honestly could not wrap his head around some of the things the Protector was saying.

 _So when will you be sending me back?_ asked Ianto.

 _Around the time that Jack returns to earth_ , replied the Protector.

 _Jack left earth?_ exclaimed Ianto. _When?_

_Shortly after the encounter with you in the House of the Dead. He returns approximately a year later. That is when I will be sending you._

_So you can bend time as well?_ asked Ianto, who still could not wrap his head around the fact that Jack had left Earth.

 _Of course I can_ , the Protector sounded as though he had scoffed. _If those faeries can jump throughout time, what could a year be to me?_

 _Naturally,_ Ianto conceded. _So shall we get on with it?_

 _Yes, of course, just as soon as Lyma arrives,_ the Protector confirmed.

 _Lyma?_ asked Ianto.

_Oh, yes, one of my "scouts." She has been in the void for quite a long time now and jumped at the opportunity to go to earth. It was, by far, her favorite planet in any solar system. Ahh, she is here._

_I don't hear anything_ , thought Ianto.

_Only the more powerful beings of the void have the ability to make themselves known to outsiders while in the void. Do not worry, she will be able to trace you once both of you have found suitable hosts. Now, we shall go!_

_Wait,_ Ianto said suddenly. _Why? Why do this for me? I'm not part of your universe. You could just let me be destroyed. Why waste your own time to help save me, to give me another chance?_

_Ianto Jones, I know what you did. I know that you died twice protecting the planet that you love, and that both times you left the one you loved behind. This is something you deserve. I give you this as a gift, as a reward for your deeds. Do not waste it._

Ianto felt a sudden tugging, and he was soon flying, or so he felt like he was, through the darkness. That darkness instantly turned to light as he sped, faster than he had ever gone before. Sheer terror and exhilaration filled him as he couldn't move. Suddenly, he was once again plunged into the blackest darkness and then Ianto Jones opened his eyes. 


	2. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you now. While this story is based on Miracle Day, it may largely deviate from the actual episodes. I won’t have a whole lot of dialogue, simply because I really don’t want to have to go through the horror of watching season 4 again. I really hated it. Anyway, this story will be much more focused on the Ianto and Janto storyline. Also, I’m not going to provide a lot of scenes from the actual show because frankly, I don’t want these chapters to be reiterations of the episodes. If you want to know what happened in between, watch the actual episodes!

A large gasp of air escaped Ianto as he sat, bolt upright in the hospital bed. Wait, hospital bed? Where the hell was he? The last thing he remembered was the Protector, and then-oh. He looked around. 3 nurses and one stunned doctor stared at him. A nurse had froze with her hand on the switch of what looked like a life-support machine.

“You were brain-dead,” managed a brunette nurse.  
“I guess I got better,” mumbled Ianto, then froze. What the hell? His voice, it was all wrong. It was still Welsh, but it sounded much too young. 17, maybe 18? He looked around and grabbed a metal tray. Looking into his reflection, he stared in shock. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen stared back at him, blinking in shock. He had a thin, narrow nose and rather high cheekbones, which had a few freckles splashed across. His small mouth was dropped open in shock. So this was the new him. He didn’t expect it to be so, radical, but then, beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“What should we do?” asked the same brunette nurse to the doctor. He sighed. 

“I’m guessing we let him go,” he said. “He seems fine. We can just attribute it to the miracle. Besides the beds are really filling up. We need anyone who isn’t in need of immediate care out.”

“If you’ll come with me, sir,” said a blonde nurse. “I’ll take you to checkout, right after we give you your clothes.”

A few minutes later, Ianto was staring at a worn hoodie and torn jeans, as well as a pair of dirty converse. Sighing, he motioned to the nurse to give him some privacy and he pulled them on. Well, they had been cleaned by the hospital, so it wasn’t altogether too uncomfortable to wear.

He poked his head out to the nurse in the hallway. 

“I’m ready,” he said. 

She smiled. “Alright then, follow me.”

“So, umm, is there anyone here for me?” asked Ianto, referring to Lyma. “Anyone asking for me.”

“Oh, you don’t know,” the nurse exclaimed. “Oh, dearie, I’m sorry. You were a John Doe when you came in here and, well, that was several months ago. 

Nasty accident with a car. You should really watch your way crossing the street. But, well, no, there was nobody here to claim you. I really I am sorry.” she looked at him, face full of concern.

“That’s quite alright,” murmured Ianto. Good. He wouldn’t have to worry about this teen’s parents or any other family. 

They approached the entrance of the hospital.

“Well, here you are, Mr-”

“Jones,” replied Ianto. “Steven Jones.”

The nurse smiled. “I hope you find your way out there alright. With the miracle and all.”

“Yeah, what is this miracle?” asked Ianto, but the nurse was already gone, rushing after some other patient. 

Ianto stood uncomfortably shifting in the middle of the hospital. What should he do now? How was Lyma going to find him?  
Suddenly, a voice caught his attention.

“Yes, I’m here to see a Geraint Cooper. He was admitted here with a heart-attack. Please, I’m his daughter.”

Ianto spun around. “Gwen?”

Gwen jumped at the sound of her name. She turned around to find the source of the voice. When she saw the unfamiliar face staring at her, she quickly pulled on a mask of confusion.

“I’m sorry? I don’t know a Gwen.”

“But you are,” insisted Ianto. “You are Gwen, Gwen Cooper.”

A look of fear flashed across her face. Then she turned to the hospital receptionist. “Excuse me for a moment.”

She stalked towards Ianto, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an exam room, which happened to be abandoned, locking the door behind her as she slammed Ianto into the wall.

Bringing her head near his ear, Gwen whispered fiercely. “How do you know who I am? Who are you and what do you want? You tell me, or I will shoot you right how.”

Ianto felt the metal of a shotgun being shoved into his ribs.

“Look, Gwen, you’re not going to believe this, but I might as well tell you. It’s me, Ianto.”

Gwen’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “You sick people. You can’t just pull something like that on me.”

“Gwen, I swear!” exclaimed Ianto.

“Look, what kind of fool do you think I am. You don’t even look like Ianto and you come in here, expecting me to believe you. Are you thick or something   
like that?” her voice cracked as she spoke. “You can’t just come in here and make a mockery of my dead friends.”

“Gwen please,” begged Ianto. “It’s really me.”

She backed away from him, breathing heavily with her gun firmly pointed at him.

“Prove it.” she said. “Say something only Ianto would know.”

“You like your coffee with hazelnut cream, but not too much. You said it reminds you of when you were little and your mum used to bring you hazelnut hot chocolate when you were sick in bed.”

“I tell all my friends that,” responded Gwen. “You could have found that out from anybody.”

“When you first found out that you were pregnant, you wanted to name the baby Owen if it was a boy or Eirwen if it was a girl, but Rhys wanted to name it   
after his grandmother Anwen.”

Gwen dropped her mouth open in shock. “Ianto?” her voice got very small. “Is that you, Ianto?”

Ianto sighed in relief. “Yeah, it is,” he said.

“But, how?” she asked, tears in her eyes as she embraced him in a fierce hug. “And why this body? Why not your own?”

“Umm, well, it’s a really long story,” Ianto said. “Basically, I have to find my body and then can transfer my ‘soul’ into it. I’ll tell you more later. Right now, don’t you need to visit your father? The way you were acting when you saw me tells me that everything isn’t alright. Fill me in on that, and on this miracle thing.”

Gwen laughed as she unlocked the door. “I guess you’ll be finding out about this miracle same time as I will. I’ve got no idea what’s going on either.”  
She stood in the open doorway. “Come on, Ianto. Meet my daughter.”


End file.
